This proposal is for a Minneapolis unit of a two area study of non-pharmacologic treatment of hypertension; the other unit to be located in Chicago. The primary objective of this study is to determine whether non-pharmacologic intervention in mild to moderate hypertensive individuals (previously normalized with drug therapy) can adequately control hypertension. The goal is to maintain satisfactory blood pressure levels principally by modification of weight and excess salt intake using no anti-hypertensive medication. A secondary goal for those not controllable without medication is to achieve control using less medication compared to entry regimen. The study will include three groups: (1) A group with intervention to reduce weight and salt intake. (2) A group removed from anti-hypertensive medication without other intervention. (3) A group continued on anti-hypertensive regimen with no other intervention.